the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom of Asteroids
Freedom of Asteroids is a organization of asteroids who ether were ejected or left there solar systems and are now have hopes of finding a better place to live. There leader would be Oumuamua since he was ejected out of the Vega System and went by the Solar System and now is trying to find a permanent home. Possible Good Choices For a New Home Zeta Leporis This star is a friendly star who loves asteroids proven of having her own asteroid belt, so normally this would be a good home, however it not the best home due to the star dying and will soon die taking all of her asteroids with her so most of them don't recommend going there, however many do not care about her soon death and still go there, as proven because her asteroid belt is 200 times more massive than the Solar System's Asteroid Belt. Rating Red SDSS 1557 A lovely binary system, with a white dwarf, and a brown dwarf, both share there own asteroid belt in which they live in harmony together, with asteroids to support them, in fact the asteroids are even working on building planets for them so they have more than just asteroids as friends. Rating Green Fomalhaut Fomalhaut is a friendly star with her own planet as well! Although she focuses on her planet mostly, her having a planet gives the asteroids a big brother to hang out with and enjoy company with! However to live they must need to live far from Fomalhaut to survive. Rating Lime Proxima Centauri A special star, red dwarf, closest star to Sun, and even has a planet Earth sized in the habitable zone! Proxima Centauri is shown to enjoy asteroids for having two asteroid belts, with the planet in between the belts, they enjoy there life however the constantly have to dodge Proxima Centauri's solar flares, this makes the system somewhat dangerous to the asteroids but its still very livable, they even have two other stars to say hi to occasionally, these being Alpha Centauri A and B, who both also like asteroids, but don't have a belt of there own. Rating Yellow Epsilon Eridani A friendly star with two friendly planets and two friendly asteroid belts! This place is the ideal home for asteroids, being one of if not the friendliest place to live! Rating Green Solar System Not the most ideal place, but still a good place, there can be conflict with planets, so the Asteroid Belt is not where to go, but places like the Kuiper Belt and Oort Cloud are a better place to live because there are many friendly asteroids there! Rating Yellow Tau Ceti A friendly star with her own asteroid belt, she is older than Sun but has low solar activity, making this a great place to live. Rating Green Dangerous Choices Vega This grumpy star has been shown to not really like Asteroids, examples are from her consuming her own asteroids, causing them to collide, and even ejecting them, this could be because she can't see but its likely that's not the case and it doesn't seem she will stop anytime soon. Rating Red Sagittarius A Why would like to live by a black hole in the first place, especially that this is a supermassive black hole! Sagittarius A has a huge belt of asteroids but is nearly invisible for anyone outside of her nebula, but millions of asteroids try to flee from the belt all the time but are never successful, Sagittarius A constantly consumes some of her asteroids, and all of the asteroids there have a inevitable death coming soon, truly a awful place to live. Rating Red Eta Carinae A A massive binary system, it has solar winds, luminosity, flares enormous heat,and a huge stream of hot material. Eta Carinae A hates everything so they would have nearly no chance of survival, the only way for them to live is to have a elliptical orbit around Eta Carinae A. Rating Red R136a1 The most massive star, the brightest, has giant flares, huge mass ejections and very hot, anything going near her is surely doomed, no one knows her opinion on asteroids, but that doesn't matter because she still will kill them no matter what. Rating Red WR 25 The brightest star in the Milky Way, she is rude and cruel, she can create solar winds so powerful entire gas clouds will be destroyed on impact of these winds, definitely not a home for asteroids. Rating Red WR 124 She has a hot nebula, huge solar winds, flares and huge luminosity, there is no way for anything to get close to her without death. Rating Red Rating Key Green Great! Lime Recommended. Yellow Neutral. Orange Not Recommended. Red Dangerous! Category:Organization